


What Might Have Been

by universeyeseashellips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeyeseashellips/pseuds/universeyeseashellips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of au drabbles set during/after Robert's Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> These - mostly related - drabbles may turn into a true story if inspiration strikes.

I. Aegon was never born and Jaime reaches Elia before his father's men

It takes two shoves of his armored shoulder to knock down the door. The chamber beyond is dim, lit by candles, and the flickering casts Elia's face into light then shadow then light again. 

She isn't crying or screaming or yelling, just standing there, composed. Elia is a Martell down to her very bones: fierce, all fire and steely resolve. She tilts her head a bit, black hair falling over slim shoulders, and it's almost as if she's surprised to see him, surprised that it is Jaime who has come to slaughter her. She trusts him, he thinks, and now he has to murder her. 

His father wants them gone: the princess – queen now, Jaime supposes – and her daughter.

He was supposed to marry Elia. Before his mother passed and his father cut ties with Dorne. Jaime wonders what their children would have looked like. If Rhaenys was his, would she still be a perfect replica of Elia or would she have the golden curls an and greens eyes of his family? He tries to imagine it. Tries to imagine a child half her, half him. 

"Ser Jaime." Elia's quiet voice is soothing but with a sharp undertone of concern. "Jaime. Jaime…are you hurt?" He looks down. He's covered in blood. It's not his. 

It was so simple, so quick, just a sword in the back, as easy as any other man. 

"The King is dead." Jaime's voice is hollow. 

"I thought so. Jaime...Jaime look at me." He raises his gaze to meet Elia's; she takes a step closer to him, then another, and her hands come to rest on his shoulders. They're warm. "Are you going to kill me?" The question startles him. He has to, he knows, his father ordered it, but as he stares into her dark-brown eyes, he shakes his head slowly. He can't, won't. 

A small, sad smile graces her lips. "Good. I didn't want to slit your throat." He would have let her. Would not have fought back at all. No matter who wins the war, there will be people calling for his head. Better to let Elia, whom he's hardly ever spoken to but trusts, end his life. Better to let Elia than a nameless executioner.

“Jaime – you did well.” Suddenly, her body is pressed against his and her arms wrap around him, as she rocks back and forth slowly. Then, he's crying into her neck, sobs wracking his body, confused and scared. He hasn't been held like this since his mother died. “The King...the King was beyond saving. He killed people – so many innocent people. You did what you had to do. You protected the realm. And now, you will protect Rhaenys and I until this passes.”

“And after?” The words are choked.

“After?” Elia's voice is still soft but stronger than he's ever heard it, commanding. “After Jaime – I will protect you.”


End file.
